


Licenziamento

by Lady_Atena



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: “Sono qui per presentare il mio licenziamento”.“Non credo sia necessaria una pratica di licenziamento ufficiale, Nata … signorina”.





	Licenziamento

Pepper prese due fogli, li mise sopra ad una pila e alzò lo sguardo.  
“Credevo fosse già andata via”.  
“Sono qui per presentare il mio licenziamento” disse Natasha.  
Pepper inarcò un sopracciglio, prese la pila di documenti e si alzò. Batté i fogli contro la scrivania facendo essere i documenti tutti alla stessa altezza. Li poggiò, sospirò e si morse il labbro.  
“Non credo sia necessaria una pratica di licenziamento ufficiale, Nata … signorina”.  
Natasha batté le palpebre, strinse le labbra.  
“Andrà bene Natalì. Insisto, signorina Potts. Devo tornare dalla mia agenzia e il mio superiore esige un rapporto completo di quello che è accaduto; compreso il mio lavoro svolto alla Tower durante il periodo in cui il signor Stark era prossimo alla morte. Perciò mi servono anche i documenti di licenziamento avvenuto” disse piatta.  
Pepper batté due volte le palpebre, strinse la pila di documenti e assottigliò gli occhi. Natasha intrecciò le mani tra loro poggiandole sulla scrivania.  
“Capisco che per lei possa essere difficile da accettare, ma le assicuro che non potevamo metterla a corrente di nulla”.  
Pepper si sedette, sospirò e scosse il capo. Si rialzò, infilò i documenti nella borsa e ne afferrò il manico. Natasha le si avvicinò, prese la borsa e la sollevò.  
“Il signor Stark è fondamentale per gli scopi dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Sono sicura che l'agente Coulson ...”.  
Pepper batté le palpebre, sorrise.  
“Non mi aveva detto che riguardava Phill!”.  
Natasha aggrottò le sopracciglia, si mise la borsa in spalla.  
“Conosce l'agente Coulson?”.  
Pepper accentuò il sorriso, annuì sistemandosi una ciocca d'oro rosso dietro l'orecchio.  
“Ci siamo conosciuti alla conferenza in cui Tony ha detto …”.  
Roteò gli occhi, sospirò.  
“Beh, che avrebbe chiuso la sezione armi dell'industria. Mi aveva telefonato prima di venire promossa per dirmi che avrebbe mandato qualcuno e che Tony probabilmente sarebbe sparito per qualche giorno dalla circolazione”.  
Guardò Natasha, socchiuse gli occhi acquamarina.  
“Ma non mi aveva detto che sarebbe venuta lei, o l'avrei aiutata”.  
Natasha socchiuse le labbra e Pepper le sorrise.  
“Se è così che stanno le cose, mi metterò subito al lavoro per le pratiche per il suo licenziamento”.  
Allungò la mano con il palmo aperto.  
“Mi rida la borsa, Natalì?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Nick: Lady Atena.  
> Fandom: Iron Man.  
> Challenge: La sfida dei duecento prompt.  
> Prompt: 41; Licenziamento.


End file.
